


he doesn’t have a ring, but he said yes

by impulsemomentum



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: 30 minutes before last day of davis cup as we know it, Engagement, Fluff and Humor, M/M, its 3:30am, this is terrible please do not read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsemomentum/pseuds/impulsemomentum
Summary: Fic prompt: Nico puts a ring on it.Inspired by That Davis Cup Interview. That one. :^)





	he doesn’t have a ring, but he said yes

**Author's Note:**

> link to the interview: https://twitter.com/daviscup/status/1066308815103119360?s=21
> 
> i haven’t slept in SO LONG and i’m so so nervous for davis cup so this is my way of coping with it
> 
> if they lose it’s probably because of how terrible this fic is i’ll take full responsibility
> 
> title is a quote from aforementioned interview

“Marry me?” Nico pants into Pierre’s ear one night, in the middle of thrusting into him.

 

Pierre doesn’t even register the words properly, really. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Nico, yeah, anything, please, fuck-”

 

He kind of forgets all about it, in between all the fucking and clean up, at least until he wakes the next morning.

 

He wakes to Nico’s arms wrapped around him loosely. His five o’clock shadow tickles the back of Pierre’s neck, and he can feel Nico’s soft breathing.

 

“Morning, love.” Pierre murmurs, shifting so he’s facing Nico. “What time is it?”

 

Nico appears to have already taken a shower and gotten back into bed, if his still-damp hair is any indication. “Just after nine.” He smiles, brushing a stray lock off of Pierre’s forehead.

 

“Mmk.” Pierre yawns, and detaches himself from Nico’s arms so he can sit up properly. “Let me get ready and we can go out for breakfast?”

 

“One last thing.” Nico curls a loose hand around his bicep. “Remember what I said last night?”

 

Pierre turns to him and raises an eyebrow. “Fuck yeah, Pierrot, you’re so fucking tight?”

 

Nico lets out a long-suffering sigh. “No, Pierre, the other thing.”

 

“What, that you want me to marry you?” Pierre’s eyebrow flies higher. “I was pretty sure you were joking.”

 

“I’m serious.” Nico says, quietly. Pierre quiets down too, and really looks at him for a moment. Nico’s jaw is clenched subtly, and Pierre can see him trying to force himself to maintain eye contact. He smiles, hand coming up to grasp Nico’s, still on his bicep.

 

“Then yes.” He says, easily, and watches Nico’s eyes flash in disbelief before he closes the gap and seeks out Nico’s mouth, smiling even as they kiss.

 

When they break apart, Nico says, a little out of breath. “I don’t have a ring.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck.” Pierre says against his lips. “Can we skip breakfast and just fuck again instead?”

 

Nico groans, long and deep, and pulls Pierre back down onto the bed.

 

———

 

Nico manages to get to the phone and order delivery, sometime after round three or four, as Pierre is laid out on the bad, panting through the aftershocks of his latest orgasm. He gets up as soon as he smells the food Nico carries in, though, and eagerly breaks apart a croissant.

 

“You really don’t care?” Nico asks, watching him eat. “That I don’t have a ring?”

 

“You’re gonna get one, no?” Pierre says absentmindedly, rummaging around for the jam. “You better give it to me in front of everyone and embarrass the hell out of both of us, or I’m gonna get divorced.”

 

Nico snorts. “Anything for you, my dear.”

 

“Wait.” Pierre looks up suspiciously, halfway through his croissant. “Aren’t you supposed to have gotten my parents’ blessing or something?”

 

“Did that last week.” Nico grins, holding up his phone. “I’ve had to threaten Gabriel with ‘accidentally’ sending him certain pieces of footage to get him to keep that under wraps.”

 

Pierre rolls his eyes, sticking his tongue out. “Should’ve known, Mr. I’ve-got-everything-except-for-the-ring.”

 

“Hey.” Nico tries to sound offended, but there’s too much effusive warmth in his voice to really make it believable. “I’m gonna get one, I swear. And I’ll get on one knee and do it in front of people and everything.”

 

“Not on your bad knee though.” Pierre frowns, waving the remnants of his pastry at him. “I get enough grief about it as it is.”

 

“Yes, yes, Pierrot, not on my bad knee.” Nico rolls his eyes, and leans over the table and snatches the croissant with his teeth, right out of Pierre’s unsuspecting hand.

 

“Hey-wait!” Pierre starts indignantly, but Nico’s already swallowed the piece, and grins at him like the cat that ate the canary. Except more like the stupidly handsome Frenchman who ate the croissant, maybe.

 

“We’re getting married,” Nico says, plucking a strawberry out of Pierre’s plate. “The least you can do is share some food with me finally.”

 

“If you expect me to share food with you on a daily basis,” Pierre threatens, poking a fork in his direction. “You best believe I’m getting divorced and running off with the ring too.”

 

“Not if I don’t get the ring, then.” Nico says decisively, taking a bite out of the strawberry. “If I don’t get the ring I get to eat all your food and you’ll never divorce me? Sounds like a good deal.”

 

“You’re impossible.” Pierre says, pouting at him, but hands him another strawberry anyway.

 

———

 

“I changed my mind about the whole doing it in front of people thing.” Pierre declares a week later, curled up next to Nico on the hotel sofa.

 

Nico peers at him suspiciously behind his newspaper. “You mean the whole thing? ‘Cause I definitely didn’t just buy the ring and have plans to present it this week.”

 

“I still want the ring,” Pierre rolls his eyes, “but I don’t think I can be all ‘oh my God Nico I can’t believe you proposed to me I didn’t see this coming’ in front of everyone. Can we just walk into the locker room and be like ‘good morning Yannick by the way we got engaged’?”

 

Nico puts the newspaper down, and places a hand atop Pierre’s curls, smiling wryly at him. “Of course, Pierre, we can do it that way too. Would you like the ring now?”

 

Pierre grins at him, feeling a little bit like a dog wagging his tongue, waiting for a treat. “Whenever you’re ready, dear fiancé of mine.”

 

The ring really is beautiful, Pierre muses, staring at the way the light catches it as he tilts his hand. Nico is standing next to him, an arm wrapped loosely around his waist.

 

The ring itself is simple, a platinum band with a ring of diamonds nestled in the middle. “Do you like it?” Nico murmurs, taking Pierre’s hand in his.

 

Pierre exhales. “I love it.” His voice is a little shaky.

 

“I’m glad.” Nico says softly, pressing his lips briefly against Pierre’s temple. “We’re really getting married, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Pierre turns to face Nico. Nico’s smiling, wide enough that the corners of his eyes crinkle, and Pierre smiles back at him, raising a hand to wipe away the lone tear that slides down Nico’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

Nico doesn’t respond in words, but simply takes Pierre in his arms, and tenderly seeks his lips. That’s more than enough for Pierre.

 

———

 

“You’re evil.” Nico whispers to Pierre, amused, as they approach the locker room. “They’re going to go nuts.”

 

“Maybe it’ll help us win.” Pierre shrugs, unrepentant. “Lucas always does better with a little more excitement.”

 

“Against Fognini?” Nico snorts. “I suppose that’s one way of looking at it.”

 

Pierre sticks his tongue out at him as he opens the door, letting Nico through.

 

“Good morning.” Nico says wryly, staying by the door instead of greeting everyone individually with hugs and kisses. “Pierre-Hugues has a special announcement.”

 

Nico can see Jeremy’s mouth widen as he comes to a realization of what is happening, and nudges Pierre subtly.

 

“ _No_.” Jeremy says, grinning in disbelief. “No way.”

 

“Yep.” Pierre returns the grin, and holds up his left hand, where the ring sits in plain sight. “Nico and I are getting married.”

 

Pierre takes full credit of the fact that Lucas ends up winning the rubber.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m sorry it was so short and so messy and terrible i swear i’ll do better next time


End file.
